Technical Field
The present invention relates to an evacuation travelling assistance apparatus.
Related Art
Apparatuses that issue a warning when a vehicle is travelling through or is approaching a hazardous area, prompt the driver to pay attention, and prevent accidents from occurring in advance have been proposed (refer to, for example, JP-A-2003-123185).
In the case of the technology described in above-mentioned JP-A-2003-123185, the driver is able to take measures, such as avoiding approaching the hazardous area or reducing vehicle speed in the hazardous area, because the driver, who has seen or heard the warning, recognizes the hazardous area. However, if the driver is in a state incapable of appropriately performing driving operations, a suitable driving operation may not be performed no matter how much warning is issued. In such cases, risk avoidance becomes difficult using the technology described in JP-A-2003-123185 alone.